As a transmission screen in a transmission screen system, a lenticular lens sheet made from a synthetic resin to material such as polymethylmethacrylate has conventionally been used either singly or in combination with another lens sheet. Imaging light is projected on such a transmission screen by a projector having a light source such as a CRT, and an image thus produced is observed.
In recent years, a projection tube having a light bulb whose projection aperture is small, such as an LCD, DMD, ILA or the like came to be used instead of the projector using a CRT.
When such a projection tube having a light bulb whose projection aperture is small is used for projecting an image onto the conventional transmission screen, the image suffers from glaring called scintillation or speckle.
As a means for solving this problem, there have been known a method in which the surface of the transmission screen is scanned by a laser light source; a method in which the transmission screen is vibrated; and a method in which a large amount of a diffusing agent is incorporated into the transmission screen.
However, in the above-described conventional techniques, it is necessary to modify the projector, or to provide an additional apparatus to the projector. Moreover, when a large amount of diffusing agent is incorporated into the transmission screen, an image projected on such a transmission screen undergoes decrease in gain, and unfavorable lowering of resolution.